The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis. 
The new Osteospermum is propagated by cuttings resulting from an open pollinated population from a proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis seedling selection as the female, or seed, parent identified as breeder's code ‘C0254-3’ (unpatented). Breeder's code of new plant is ‘D0209-3.’
The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated population grown in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in 1999. The new Osteospermum plant has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands over a period of 6 years. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.